


Fix You

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Tumblr Prompt, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay here is my prompt. so Derek goes on a trip for business. On his way back to beacon hills he is in a bad car accident. And for some reason he isn’t healing from the injuries. I haven’t thought of why yet. Anyway so he is rushed to the hospital and Stiles is told so he grabs their baby gets him ready and rushes to the hospital. And he’s by Derek’s side the whole. The doctor tells him that Derek may not make it. But of course be does. And yeah fluff. I love fluff lol. </p>
<p>— lycanthropicangel (<a href="http://righteouspumpernickel.tumblr.com/post/77741796471">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

Stiles sighed contentedly, smiling to himself as he gently carded his fingers through Claudia’s hair, watching fondly as Carson drew in his coloring book with as much reckless abandon as a six year old could muster.

 

He had just picked the kids up from school for the day, like he did every day. This part of the day had to be his favorite- just getting to relax and not having to do anything other than giving his undivided attention to his kids- his kids. He had children. There were still some days that he couldn’t wrap his head around it- the fact that he got to have this. The only thing that made it even better was the moment he walked through the door. Stiles would never tire of the smile that lit up his entire face when he saw them; his family. Derek was his husband; had agreed to- had asked him- to marry him, and now they had a family together, with two beautiful children. It was more than Stiles ever thought he would be allowed to have, and he was blown away by it every single day.

 

Glancing at the clock, his brows furrowed slightly at the numbers that were displayed- 7:00PM. Checking his phone and seeing no new messages or missed calls, his smile faltered slightly. Derek was never home later than 6:30, without giving Stiles some sort of warning- both out of courtesy and to keep him from worrying. Anyone who knew Stiles at all knew he was one to worry; especially now that he had Derek and the kids in his life- but after everything that the pack had been through, no one could say they held it against him.

 

Stiles pulled out his phone, shifting Claudia onto his other leg and quickly dialed Derek’s number, placing the phone between his ear and shoulder.

 

"Hi, you’ve reached Derek and I can’t get to the phone right now…"

 

Stiles sighed and ended the call, gnawing on his lower lip in an attempt to tamper down his anxiety.

 

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Confused, he stood up, Claudia secured on his hip, and shuffled over to answer it. His lungs immediately tightened in his chest as he opened the door, to find his dad standing there in uniform, an apologetic expression on his face.

 

 

"No…oh my god- no, please no", Stiles choked out, his eyes already burning as he felt the familiar, constricting panic spreading through his chest. "Dad…"

 

"There’s been an accident, Melissa put together the best team of doctors that she knows. They’re doing everything that they can, but we need to get you there", the sheriff calmly explained, schooling his expression into something as stoic as he could manage.

 

Stiles swallowed back a sob and forced himself to take deep, calming breaths in an attempt to compose himself. “Okay, okay. Will you grab Carson for me please?”

 

"You and Claudia go get in the car- I’ll drive", his father replied.

 

Stiles nodded in thanks, not trusting himself to actually speak, and walked out the door.

 

xx

 

Being the sheriff of Beacon Hills, he was able to get them to the hospital in an amount of time that probably should not have been possible, but Stiles definitely wasn’t going to comment on it.

 

They hurried out of the car and into the main entrance of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Melissa spotted them immediately and intercepted them on their way to the reception desk.

 

"What happened, is he alright?!", Stiles asked, preparing himself for the absolute worst. Hospitals had never come with good news- not when anyone he knew or cared about was concerned, and he wasn’t foolish enough to let himself believe this time would be any different.

 

"There was a car accident- someone ran a red light and took him out from the side.. t-boned him right into another car", Melissa began.

 

She hadn’t said anything about the state of his condition, leaving a pool of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. “Just tell me Melissa. Please”, he pleaded, his voice cracking along with his carefully constructed composure. “Please.”

 

She sighed and shared a look with his father, who immediately nodded and gently removed Claudia from his arms, and led both children into the waiting room.

 

"He’s not healing, Stiles. To all of the other doctors and nurses, his injuries are normal- he’s in the condition that he is technically supposed to be…"

 

Stiles felt all of the color drain out of his face. “So what does that mean exactly? Is he-“, the words got caught in his throat as the burning behind his eyes returned.

 

"I promise you that we’re doing everything we can- but if he doesn’t start healing on his own… it doesn’t look good, Stiles. For a human to sustain that kind of trauma- the odds of recovery are very low", Melissa explained, squeezing his shoulder gently. "I’m sorry."

 

He let out a shuddering breath as he felt his cheeks dampen with tears. “How long?”

 

Melissa tore her gaze away from his, an expression taking over her face he couldn’t quite read.

 

"How long does he have? Do I need to take Claudia and Carson in there to-", he couldn’t even finish that sentence. "Oh my god Melissa, they can’t lose him. They can’t. I can’t lose him, but they really can’t. He’s always been their anchor and- there’s no way I can raise them on my own.” His vision began to blur around the edges as he struggled to pull enough air into his lungs.

 

Melissa gently placed her hands on each side of his face, forcing him to look at her. “Stiles, I need you to breathe. We’re going to figure this out, okay? Breathe for me.”

 

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes, focusing all of his energy on slowing his heart rate and the simple in and out of the air he had been subconsciously depriving himself of. Once he had calmed down visibly, Melissa spoke again. “Do you want to see him?”

 

Stiles nodded again, not knowing what would happen if he opened his mouth to audibly reply.

 

"Okay", she said quietly before leading him to the end of the hall. They stopped in front of the last door on the right. "Take as much time as you need. He was given a sedative because of the pain- it’s going to be overwhelming, especially to someone who is used to healing and not having to deal with long term injuries. It’s also going to be difficult for you to see," Melissa explained, exuding a comfort he had only seen her and his own mother capable of.

 

Stiles pulled her into a hug, which she didn’t hesitate in returning, and gently rubbed a hand over his back and hooking her head over his shoulder. “He’s going to be okay Stiles- and if for some reason he isn’t, you’ve got your dad and I, and Scott, and everyone else in the pack. We would never leave you alone in this.”

 

He nodded his head in acknowledgement, tightening his hold on her briefly before stepping back and sliding his sleeve over his face. He took a few more deep breaths before reaching out and grasping the door handle. He knew that he was shaking and that no amount of breathing or attempts at mental preparation would make any of this easy; he knew that from far too much personal experience.

 

When he stepped inside the room, he felt like his chest had completely collapsed in on itself. Over the years, he had seen Derek injured more than he cared to think about. There were countless near-death experiences and gruesome wounds and breaks and scars that were left behind as permanent reminders of what had been done to him- but never on Derek. Seeing his body torn up and just staying like that- it sent a sickening chill down his spine. His eyes frantically scanned every part of Derek’s body as he walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed, steeple-ing his chin on top of his hands. “What did they do to you Derek?”

 

xx

 

Stiles spent the next three days in the hospital, only ever leaving the room to see the kids and get a few minutes of fresh air. He knew Claudia and Carson wanted to see their father, but Stiles didn’t want them to see him like this unless they had to- unless he really was going to die. Just the thought of it had Stiles dropping his head into his hands. He laughed bitterly to himself.

 

"I thought we had finally put all of this behind us. I didn’t think that we would still have to- I’m twenty six and I have kids; we have kids together and-” he paused briefly, letting out a shaky breath, wiping at the fresh set of tears dripping down his face. “We can’t do this without you Derek. I don’t want to do this without you.”

 

"It’s a good thing you’ll never have to then."

 

Stiles felt his neck crack from snapping his head up so fast, but it didn’t even register in his mind. All he was focused on was the man laying in front of him, finally conscious and talking. He let out a pained sob, not even bothering to try and contain it anymore. “Derek…”

 

The older man’s lips twitched into an almost smile, “Stiles”, he replied, his voice coated with gravel after being out of commission for a few days.

 

Stiles eagerly took Derek’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together with as much care as he could manage. Derek groaned at the sensation, and Stiles flinched to pull away, fearing that even the slight touch had hurt him, but stopped short when he looked down at their hands.

 

"I’m healing you… holy shit, Derek I’m healing you”, Stiles stared down at his arm in awe, mesmerized by the black veins crawling up into his sleeves. His stunned silence was prolonged as the gashes on Derek’s chest and arms began mending themselves, and Derek blinked himself into a more coherent mental state. The clarity in his eyes, as well as his overall awareness, had increased substantially in literally just a minute.

 

Derek sat up and gently detangled his hand from his husband’s. The healing slowed but didn’t stop. Siles’ arms returned their normal color and he continued to just stare at Derek’s body healing itself like it normally did.

 

"What the hell just happened?", Stiles asked incredulously.

 

"My mom used to talk about it… it’s rare, extremely rare- and I didn’t think-", Derek paused to gather his thoughts, "-when werewolves find their life partners- their mates- sometimes they can help with things like that- jump start the healing process, get a grasp on each others’ emotions- but I’ve never actually heard of it being done, or seen it", Derek continued, looking at Stiles in a way he was unfamiliar with.

 

"What?", Stiles asked. "What’s that look for?"

 

Derek smiled- one of those fond, private smiles that he knew was only for him. Derek scooted to one side of the bed and gestured for Stiles to join him. The younger man smiled back, shaking his head in amusement and climbed in next to him. Derek pulled him to lay partially on his chest and rested his chin on the top of Stiles’ head. “It’s always you.”

 

Stiles couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the fondness in his tone, and it tugged at something in his chest that gave him a sense of home he had never felt from or with anyone else.

 

"No matter what, you’ve always been the one to pull me back, stitch me up, jump in front of me to protect me with your completely human body, hold me up in swimming pools…"

 

There was humor tacked on at the end like there always was, but Stiles could feel the sincerity. He would never get used to Derek talking like that. “And I’ll keep doing that, every single day for the rest of my life. That’s the promise I made when I married you. I made the promise to protect you to myself years before that”, Stiles confessed softly, rotating the wedding band around his finger. The admission fell heavily into the space around them, charging the room thick with emotion.

 

Derek carefully placed a finger under Stiles’ chin, tipping his face up and leaning down to connect their lips. Stiles hummed happily and Derek felt him smile. “You know love you, so much”, he mumbled against his lips. 

 

"And I love you, more than anything", Stiles replied, nipping at his bottom lip playfully. "Would you like to see our children? they’ve missed you."

 

"Please", Derek whispered, a longing in his voice Stiles hadn’t heard in a long time. Stiles nodded and pecked his lips again before replying. "Okay, I’ll be right back."

 

He climbed off of the bed and walked out into the waiting room where his father was sitting with Carson and Claudia, attempting to keep them entertained.

 

"You guys want to go see daddy?", Stiles asked, crouching down in front of them. They both let out squeals of excitement and sprung from their seats immediately, latching themselves onto Stiles tightly. He lifted them up with minimal effort and carried them down the hall, his dad following closely behind. As they reached the door, he set them both down and opened it.

 

"Daddy!", Carson exclaimed excitedly as him and his sister launched themselves at the bed. Derek caught them both easily, pulling them in as tightly as he could and gently rubbing his cheeks against theirs. Scent marking was a big thing for packs- but the Hale/McCall pack had always been very serious about it, and that bled through into the habits of the Stilinski-Hale family. Stiles didn’t mind at all.

 

Stiles leaned against the doorframe, just observing, letting Derek have his moment with the kids. Derek being a loving husband and father was suffocating in the best possible way. Stiles found himself so emotionally overwhelmed with love and often didn’t know how to receive it all without getting choked up- that moment wasn’t any different.

 

His father put a hand on his shoulder and smiled over at him, his eyes looking suspiciously glossy.

 

"You okay dad?"

 

The sheriff cleared his throat before speaking. “The way that you look at him, and your kids- and the way that you look at him when he’s interacting with the kids…”, he stopped to clear his throat again. “It’s the way I used to look at your mom- and the way I’ve always looked at you.”

 

If Stiles hadn’t been drowning in emotions previously, he definitely would have been now. “Dad…”

 

"It’s just- it’s so good to see you happy. After everything the pack had to go through… to see you so undeniably in love, and with someone who is as in love with you as Derek is- he looks at you like you’re the reason the stars are in the sky… and you’re both so wonderful to those kids. You have the perfect family, and pack, and you completely deserve all of it”, his dad continued, smiling fondly as a single tear ran down his cheek.

 

Stiles felt himself tearing up again for what felt like the millionth time that week, but he just didn’t care. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this”, Stiles began, shaking his head. “..but it’s more than I ever thought I would be allowed to have, and now that I have it, I’m not going to let a single day pass where I’m not ridiculously in love with every second of it”, he finished, looking directly into Derek’s eyes from across the room.

 

They smiled at each other and the sheriff excused himself as Stiles made his way over to the bed to join his family. He knew they were always going to be okay.


End file.
